Draco Malfoy
thumb|Draco Malfoy.Draco Malfoy (født 5. juni 1980) er en fiktiv person fra J.K. Rowlings bogserie om Harry Potter. Han er Harrys ærkefjende på Hogwarts, og Slytherins hovedlærer Severus Snapes yndlings elev, i filmene om Harry Potter er det Tom Felton som har rollen som Draco Malfoy. Der er snak om, at Draco havde et crush på Hermione Granger i skolen og andre siger at hun også havde et crush på ham. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy er Narcissa Malfoy og Lucius Malfoys søn og eneste barn, opvokset på Malfoy Manor, familien Malfoys store gods, som indtil Ministeriets ransagninger bugnede af mørke og ulovlige genstande. Draco blev gift et par år efter Voldemorts død. Han tilhører, som hele sin familie, kollegiet Slytherin og går på Harry Potters årgang på Hogwarts. Hans venner på skolen er alle fra Slytherin, og de fleste har, som Draco selv, Dødsgardister som fædre. Draco er overlegen, selvsikker og forkælet og har for vane at true, bestikke eller tyrannisere alle omkring sig; et træk, han måske har fra sin far, en mand med mange gode forbindelser i Ministeriet og som i lang tid var blandt Lord Voldemorts foretrukne og betroede Dødsgardister. Draco fik ham engang overtalt til at købe dyre, nye racerkoste til hele Slytherins Quidditch-hold på betingelse af, at Draco blev søger på holdet. Malfoys mor, Narcissa, søster til Bellatrix Lestrange og kusine til Sirius Black, forguder sin søn; på Hogwarts sender hun ham jævnligt store pakker med slik hjemmefra, og hun nægtede at lade ham rejse til en anden troldmandsskole, Durmstrang, fordi det var for langt væk. Da Voldemort pålagde Draco at myrde Albus Dumbledore, trodsede hun alle ordrer og løb efter hjælp hos Dracos yndlingslærer og Lucius’ nære ven: Severus Snape. Familieforhold Familien Malfoy ejede indtil slutningen af Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer (2. bog) husalfen Dobby, som de behandlede som det værste skidt og tvang til at afstraffe sig selv, til tider helt uden grund. Inden andet skoleår begyndte løsrev Dobby sig dog fra de stærke magiske bånd for en kort periode og besøgte Harry for at advare ham om, hvad han ville møde på Hogwarts. Det lykkedes dog Harry at befri Dobby hen mod afslutningen af 2. bog. Dette forårsager naturligvis bare, at familien Malfoys had til Harry vokser. I Harry Potter og dødsregalierne oplyses det, at Draco gifter sig med Astoria Greengrass (skiftede ved brylluppet navn til Astoria Malfoy). Sammen fik de en søn, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy i 2006. Astoria har en storesøster, Daphne Greengrass. Astoria gik ligesom sin søster og Draco på Slytherinkollegiet. Første møde Vi møder Draco for første gang under Harrys besøg hos Madam Malkin: Kapper til enhver lejlighed, en skrædder i Diagonalstrædet, hvor Harry er inde for at købe sine første troldmandskapper. Dracos blege, markerede ansigt er det første ved ham, Harry bemærker, og de to drenge starter en samtale, som Draco benytter til at blære sig om sine flyveevner, sin fuldblodsfamilie og ikke mindst det faktum, at hele hans familie har gået på Slytherin, og at han derfor føler sig selvskreven til samme kollegium. Harry bryder sig ikke videre om denne blege, ukendte dreng, der i uhyggelig grad minder ham om Dudley Dursley. De mødes for anden gang på Hogwartsekspressen på vej mod deres første år på skolen, og her får Harry sat navn på den dreng, der snart skal blive hans ærkefjende. Draco dukker op i Harrys kupé, flankeret af Vincent Crabbe og Gregory Goyle, de to tomhjernede muskelbundter, som han har udvalgt sig som sine bodyguards og lakajer. Han tilbyder Harry hjælp til at skelne mellem det, Draco selv kalder de rigtige og forkerte troldmandsslægter, et tilbud Harry afslår uden tøven. Dette bliver begyndelsen på Draco Malfoy og Harrys berømte fjendskab. Draco på skolen Ved Fordelingen når Draco dårligt at få Fordelingshatten ned over hovedet, før den, til hans store tilfredshed, placerer ham på Slytherin. I løbet af de næste år på Hogwarts benytter Draco sig af alle tænkelige midler for at ydmyge, nedgøre og overvinde Harry og hans venner. Han er rasende over, at Harry gentagne gange slår ham i Quidditch og den forskelsbehandling, han føler, at Harry får fra lærerne og Ministeriets side. Draco er meget dygtig i skolen, og får høje karakterer i navnlig Eliksir, hvor han undervises sammen med sine klassekammerater af Severus Snape, som favoriserer Draco og hans venner groft. Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen Men i Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (6. bog) ændres Dracos rolle som ubetydelig skolefjende: Lord Voldemort, der er rasende over, at Lucius Malfoy med sin brøler i Mysteriedepartementet fik sig selv og mange andre Dødsgardister buret inde i Azkaban, beordrer Draco til at dræbe Hogwarts’ Rektor, Professor Dumbledore, en tilsyneladende umulig mission. Rædselsslagen for, hvad der vil ske med Draco, opsøger Narcissa, Severus Snape og tigger ham inderligt om at redde Dracos liv og hjælpe ham med mordet på Dumbledore. Snape, som altid har favoriseret Draco og hans venner groft, indvilliger i at aflægge Den Ubrydelige Ed om at beskytte og hjælpe drengen. Om Draco er blevet med mærket med Mørkets Tegn og dermed blevet en fuldblods Dødsgardist, ved vi ikke med sikkerhed. Han vil dog ikke lade Madam Malkin tage mål til hans ærme, da han og Harry igen mødes i hendes butik, hvilket kunne tyde på, at han har fået Tegnet brændt på sin venstre underarm. Da Hogwartsekspressen fører dem mod Hogwarts for sjette gang, overhører Harry, Draco prale om den opgave, Voldemort har givet ham, men som skoleåret skrider frem lader det til, at Draco vil fejle: Han bliver tyndere og endnu blegere end sædvanligt, og han får mørke rande under de kolde, grå øjne. Han, som normalt plejer at føre sig frem som om han ejede Hogwarts og hver eneste af dens elever, holder nu lav profil og bliver endda væk fra en Quidditch-kampe, hvor der ellers kunne have været mulighed for at triumfere over Gryffindor og dermed Harry. Dette betyder, ernes sædvanlige hån og spottende tilråb, men han begynder at undre sig over, hvad Draco har gang i, og bruger mange timer på at udspionere sin forsvorne ærkefjende på Hogwarts. Draco er i bog 6 så bange og fortvivlet, at han endda søger trøst hos Hulkende Hulda, pigespøgelset, der hjemsøger pigetoilettet og har en tendens til at flæbe lidt ud over det sædvanlige. Han gør nogle desperate forsøg på at komme Dumbledore til livs gennem ejeren af værtshuset De Tre Koste, Madam Rosmerta, som han har kastet Imperiusbesværgelsen over. Men mordforsøgene slår fejl og rammer i stedet elever på Hogwarts, der dog kommer sig fuldstændig. Dracos hemmelighed bliver ikke afsløret før et af de sidste kapitler af bog 6, hvor han får trængt Dumbledore op med ryggen mod muren i det højeste af Hogwarts’ tårne, Astronomitårnet, svag og forsvarsløs. Harry er låst fast i sin egen krop af en af Dumbledores besværgelser, og dækket af Usynlighedskappen er han tvunget til at se på, mens Draco kæmper med sig selv og sine ønsker: Han har Dumbledore, hvor han vil have ham, denne kan ikke forsvare sig, mens Draco står med hævet tryllestav og bare skal kaste den skæbnesvangre besværgelse, der vil gøre det af med Dumbledore. Han er klar til at gøre det, han har arbejdet frem imod hele året – det han ved, han må gøre, hvis han vil redde sig selv og sin familie fra Lord Voldemorts vrede. Men han gør det ikke. Mens Draco står med hævet tryllestav og bliver mere og mere ubeslutsom, viser Dumbledore endnu en gang mere tilgivelse og forståelse, end man i Dracos sted kunne håbe på. Dumbledore tilbyder at skjule Draco, hans mor og hans far fra Lord Voldemort, hvis Draco kommer over på den gode side. ”…you’re not a killer…” Albus Dumbledore til Draco, side 553, bog 6. Netop som Draco ser ud til at ville sænke tryllestaven, ankommer et par Dødsgardister, der med Dracos hjælp er trængt ind på skolen. De holder sig på afstand, da de har fået ordrer om at lade Draco klare det alene, men Draco virker mindre beslutsom end nogensinde før. Da Severus Snape når op i tårnet og tager denne dog sagen i egen hånd og dræber Dumbledore, den største troldmand i nyere tid. Herefter flygter Snape og Draco fra Hogwarts og Spektral Transfererer sig sandsynligvis bort. Det er hvad vi ved til og med bog 6 – nu kommer tiden for gæt og spekulationer. Selvom Harrys vrede over tabet af Dumbledore hovedsageligt er rettet mod Snape, er Draco Malfoy slet ikke ude af billedet. Draco forfejlede sin mission og vil sandsynligvis få Lord Voldemorts vrede at føle, men det virker usandsynligt, at Voldemort vil dræbe ham, i hvert fald ikke endnu. Draco skal have tid til at træffe sine egne valg, der ikke er præget voldsomt af Lucius Malfoys sælsomme magt over sønnen. Man kan forestille sig, at Draco Malfoys rolle i Bog Syv, er tæt forbundet med Severus Snapes, og dermed at Draco (i hvert fald i starten af sidste bog) kommer til at kæmpe for den side, Snape vælger for dem begge. De har stået sammen gennem det meste af serien, og Snape tog Draco med sig ud i mørket i slutningen af bog 6. Draco dræbte ikke Dumbledore, og det virker sandsynligt, at Draco kunne trodse alle odds og komme over til den gode side. Endnu engang står vi overfor et af Harry Potter-bøgernes største temaer: At det er vores valg, der gør os til dem vi er, ikke vores medfødte arv eller evner. ja:ドラコ・マルフォイ Kategori:Slyterin elever Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Hogwarts elev